1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control technique with which the information expressed by the original color image can be preserved on the recording medium in a state of being visually recognizable even if the color image recorded with dye ink on the recording medium should bleed.
2. Related Art
The inkjet recording device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-168370, for example, is a known color inkjet printer equipped with both pigment ink and dye ink.
This inkjet recording device is equipped with dye ink as its color ink, and with both dye ink and pigment ink as its black ink. Printing using the black ink of both the dye ink and the pigment ink is only performed when recording a monochromatic image on plain paper having no absorbent layer, and in other cases (such as when recording a monochromatic image or color image on special paper having an absorbent layer, or when recording a color image on plain paper) printing is performed using dye ink for both color image and black ink. Consequently, on special paper a good monochromatic image and a good color image can be recorded, and on plain paper a good color image can be recorded, and a sharp monochromatic image with high density can be quickly recorded.